May 2017
Friday Version: v0.109 ;A Potent Premiere Weekend Buff Features: * Added "A Potent Premiere" buff weekend event. ** Buffed Crusaders include the Emo Werewolf, Detective Kaine, Broot, the Dark Gryphon, and Robbie Raccoon. ** Added a new chest type containing gear for just the five Crusaders above, plus a special Golden Epic for Robbie with the first purchase of any special chest package. Note: You will only receive gear for the Broot and Robbie in the Premiere Chests if you have unlocked them during the current event or through a mission. * (PC) The missions dialog has been updated with new sorting mechanisms: ** Support for "favorite" and "excluded" Crusaders. Favorited Crusaders will always sort at the front of the list, while excluded ones will always sort at the end. ** After success chance increase, Crusaders will now sort by EP from lowest to highest. ** Crusaders’ EP is now visible when viewing EP missions. * (PC) Added a cooldown timer to the tooltip for Alan’s Resurrection ability. Fixes: * (PC) Reduced lag when several monsters are taking damage. * (PC) Improved the accuracy of monster spawn times. Friday Version: v0.110 ;New Amusement Park of Doom objectives Features: * Added four new objectives in the Amusement Park of Doom campaign: ** Log Ride: Reach area 650 while avoiding getting drenched. ** Mauled By Mascots: Reach area 750 without hurting any beloved characters. ** Couples Day: Reach area 800 with an evenly distributed formation. ** It's Over Nine... Hundred?: Reach area 900. You can do it! * Added "Amusing Objectives of Doom" buff weekend event. ** Buffed Crusaders include the Bushwhacker, Veronica the Android Archer, the Gold Panda, the Fire Phoenix, or the Exterminator. ** Added a new chest type containing gear for just the five Crusaders above, plus a special Golden Epic for the Exterminator with the first purchase of any special chest package. Note: You will only receive gear for Veronica or the Exterminator in the Amusing Chests if you have unlocked them via an event, objective or mission. * Added a new Reset Fatigue debuff. This debuff is intended to stop extremely fast resets from being the optimal way to gain idols. If you reset within 30 minutes of your previous reset, your idol gain will be reduced logarithmically. The debuff starts at a 99% reduction if you reset in the first minute of a run. There is no reduction if you reset after 30 minutes or more. We will be listening to player feedback on this debuff and may make changes in the future. Fixes: * Crusader enemies in the "Echoes" objective will no longer block spawns Thursday Version: v0.111 ;Trek Through the Hidden Temple, Year 2 Features: * Updated the Trek Through the Hidden Temple event for year 2: ** Added five new tier 2 objectives: *** Recruit Danni the Daring Damsel: Reach area 300 while your Male Crusaders are all smitten *** Recruit Polly the Parrot: Reach area 300 while annoying Parrots cheer for your enemies *** Aliens? Really?: Reach area 400 while ridiculous plot attacks your formation *** The Holy Grail: Reach area 450 while trying not to choose poorly *** Ghosts of the Ancients: Reach area 500 while constantly under attack by ghostly warriors ** Tier 1 recruit objectives will automatically be marked as complete if you recruited their Crusaders via missions. ** Requirement for the two Torch spending achievements lowered to 16,500 and 33,000 respectively. ** Hidden Temple Chests have been updated to drop loot for any of the four Crusaders, however gear for tier 2 Crusaders will only appear if those Crusaders are recruited. ** As before, the event dialog now lets you toggle between tier 1 and tier 2 of an event; you can still complete achievements, earn loot, and do objectives in either year at any time. Fixes: * Spiked Traps in 'Watch Out for Booby Traps' no longer reset down to only 1 trap in area 206 * Attacking Crusaders in the 'Mali Ka' objective now always survive at least a second or so * (PC) Loading a saved formation on the Couples Day objective can no longer result in an invalid formation See Also Category:News Archives